Pressure sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, in automotive, aerospace, industrial and medical applications. In many of such applications, pressure sensors detect a pressure via a sensing element, often formed on a pressure sensing die, which converts mechanical stress caused by an incoming pressure into an electrical output signal. In one or more of these applications, it may be desirable to reduce the cost and size of the pressure sensor packaging as much as possible.